


Pretty Face

by VaporwaveMilk



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Arranged Marriage, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21556435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaporwaveMilk/pseuds/VaporwaveMilk
Summary: "Do you know her, the girl that looks to you.Would you love her the way that she loves you?"Inspired by Pretty Face by PUBLIC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Pretty Face

**Author's Note:**

> Dang, I really can't write anything sweet can I? Everything has to be angsty or I can't concentrate apparently. I guess it's just a stronger topic for me to handle. Anyway, I don't wish to keep you long.

She walked away, leaving Kid to stand there stunned at the altar. This wasn't supposed to happen. He had a feeling but didn't realize that she would go through with it. Drowning in his emotions, he failed to hear the sounds of the attendees as he walked away and his best man Law, followed behind to comfort him. When they finally reached Kid's quiet hotel room, Law softly closed the door. Kid removed his bowtie with frustration, throwing it down on the ground and sat down on his bed with his head buried in his hands. Law sat down next to him but far enough to give him distance. After a moment of silence the younger spoke.

  
"I knew she didn't want to do this. I even asked her," he laughed somberly. "She said she was fine."

  
It was an arranged marriage from their parents. When they found out, she wasn’t happy at all but still tried her best to be kind.

  
“She was looking at you during the ceremony. Kinda obvious since you were standing next to me.” Kid lifted his head to look at his best friend. Law averted his eyes, proving that Kid was right and the latter sighed.

  
“Would you love her the same way that she loves you?” Law froze, his body stiffening and eyes wide. She loved him? His eyes darted over to his friend.

  
“What do you mean she loves me?"

  
“She talks about you all the time. Apologizes for it but I don’t mind. If it weren’t for our parents then she would have gone to you in a heartbeat. But,” he paused, thinking while rotating his thumbs. “You wouldn’t know her and she wouldn’t know you if it weren’t for me, right?” Law just stared at him and his eyes softened. He wasn’t wrong. The younger introduced his fiancée to him a while back. If he had never done that, he wouldn’t have ever known that she existed until the wedding. 

  
“You should go to her. She’s probably getting scolded by her parents.” Kid told him quietly, his voice unsteady almost like if he spoke any louder it would break completely. Law was unsure what to do. Should he go to her as he was told or stay and comfort his friend? 

  
“Kid, I don’t-" The youngster’s head snapped towards him, his eyes glistening with tears. He finally saw the pain that his friend was going through and it hurt him too. Kid’s lips trembled with a frown.  
“Trafalgar Law, go! Be the knight in shining armor that I couldn’t be.” He frowned and shook his head. 

  
“Fine, but you better be alright when I come back.” Law walked towards the door. “It hurts to see my best friend in so much pain.” He walked out, leaving Kid to his devices.


End file.
